


asphyxiation

by BlasphemyBee



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Choking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasphemyBee/pseuds/BlasphemyBee
Summary: Jeff finds that he likes this new form of punishment a little too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. Forgive me.

Jeff's fingers tapped impatiently at his own thigh, adrenaline settling in his veins. The closer and closer each footstep sounded through the quiet forest, the more excited he became. Even the sound of laughing teenagers leering each other's hesitation made his chest swell with anticipation. 

And then he struck. 

His nails dug crescents into the palm of his hand from how tightly he curled his fingers around the handle of his knife. In one swift motion he emerged from behind the tree, only to be faced with silence.

There was no one in sight.

He gave a quick look over, thinking maybe they heard or saw him and were hiding, but to his astonishment, they were simply gone.

He. . . could've sworn he heard people. He looked around once again until a suffocating presence swarmed him. His shoulders stiffened, and immediately a groan of annoyance fell from his lips.

“You're kidding me.”

Jeff turned around, shooting a glare at the tall figure that had been standing behind him. At first glance, it appeared to be black space thanks to the young teen's height, but he tilted his head back to stare the monster where his face would be if only he'd had one.

The creature didn't respond. Its tentacles seemed to curl up and disappear behind its back, becoming absent (much like the teens Jeff had been preparing to kill moments before).

Again, trying to draw out a reaction, Jeff stepped closer and frowned, the look seeming overjoyed anyhow due to the deep incisions in his cheeks.

“Did you take them?”

The monster simply tilted its head downwards, peering at the shorter of the two with intensity despite its lack of expression. This fueled Jeff's frustration even more, his free hand balling into a fist as the other shoved itself, and the dull knife, into the pocket of his hoodie.

He was about to turn and retreat back into the consuming void of the dimly lit woods, but a deep rumbling voice spoke up from above him and threatened to lull the male to sleep with its smoothness.

“They were on my territory. You should've killed them sooner.”

“That's bullshit,” the teen retorted, looking much younger than his true age due to the unintended pout on his lips. Giving no remorse, the monster began to walk, as though disregarding Jeff's presence as a whole.

“So now you're just gonna ignore me?!” Jeff scoffed, trailing along on his heels and trying to keep up with the man's long, slim legs. Leaves crunched pleasantly under their feet and sounded much too peaceful to be in the same environment as the two murderers.

After a moment, the creature halted to a stop, making Jeff stumble as he tried not to bump into him.

“Stop following me.”

The teen squinted as much as he could, though it proved to be difficult, and kept his hands pressed into his pocket. “Bite me.”

“You're acting like a child.” He didn't spare so much as a head turn as he continued walking, leaving the noir haired boy standing in the same spot and staring after him with blatant anger. A moment passed before the teen speed walked to catch up once again.

“Just fucking tell me if you took th-”

Jeff's command was cut off as a black appendage curled around his neck, making him gasp and dart his hands up to try and pull it down. The attempt fell flat and he looked at the creature.

The pressure around his neck was light, not enough to do anything harmful, though it pressed against his skin and restricted his movements partially. Jeff paid this no mind and continued to taunt him.

“Come on, Slendy! Stop being a prissy little bit-”

The tentacle tightened, pressing down on his throat. Slenderman had prepared to release the teen before he harmed him too much, but froze upon hearing a struggled gag, and then a moan.

The two both froze. Jeff's eyes widened impossibly more, now trying to claw at the tentacle and remove it desperately out of embarrassment. He felt relieved when the long tail-like limb loosened up, as though to let go, but he was once again reduced to a panic when it tightened even harder than it had before.

Through choked gasps, Jeff let out guilty whines and felt blood rush to his own face. The lack of expression on Slenderman's own head only made Jeff even more uncomfortable, not sure what the hell was going through his mind.

Then, after a few silent moments only broken by the teen's sounds of pleasure and struggle, Slenderman released his throat entirely and retracted the tentacle back to himself.

The two stayed silent, aside from Jeff clearing his throat as he rubbed the sore skin with his hand, before he looked up and saw that Slenderman was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have anyone beta read this chapter :')

Jeff was either really stupid, really insane, or just really fucking horny.

Thoughts once filled with his usual bloodlust had become muddled and stocked up with the first kindlings of infatuation. He often found himself thinking back to the moment spent in the forest where he'd made a. . . startling discovery about his own interests.

About two times, (though he was bordering on attempting a third,) Jeff took it upon himself to masturbate with one hand pressed into his throat.   
He was mostly unnerved by the sudden spike of interest, his thoughts nothing but confused and furious. His desperation to get past these feelings pushed him to return to the same spot it had been rooted to, a bit farther back on the path where he knew was well into Slenderman's territory. 

Like before, he heard voices.

This time, unlike the last, it was only two people. It'd sounded like a whole group on that fateful day, but instead he heard two males daring each other to step closer into the darkness. They pushed each other with retorts of “what, scared 'Slenderman’ will get you, pussy?” and other profanities, each one punctuated with a pointed laugh.

It made Jeff sick to his stomach. He rolled his eyes, their behaviour all too familiar to him from when he was in school, and he prepared his knife despite not planning to kill anyone.

He bided his time. Once the two males seemed close enough, he popped out, secretly pleased to hear a scream and come to find the two males missing.  
He didn't even feign annoyance, instead darting his gaze around and trying to find the beast. He'd begun to grow impatient until he turned and landed face first into a canvas of neat, unwrinkled cloth.

Towering above him, Slenderman stepped back to not be as close to the teen, and let out an uncharacteristically frustrated noise.

Jeff was ready this time around. He knew what would be coming, and so resheathed the knife into his hoodie and formed a faux glare.

“Again? Seriously?”

Slenderman seemed slightly more talkative this time around, his arms remaining at his sides as his tentacles once again curled away from his latest kill. Jeff watched said tentacles with impatient intensity, though quickly shifted his eyes back to the taller man.

“Like I said last time, they were on my territory. You can't expect me to keep from removing them.”

Jackpot. Jeff prepared his retort until the creature turned, starting to walk in the opposite direction. This caused the teen's mouth to gape open in surprise for a moment before he hurried to walk alongside Slendy.

“Hey! Don't just walk away from me, jackass!”

Refusing to respond, Slenderman's movements seemed strained, as though forcing himself not to react.

“Hello? Do you not hear me fucking talking to you?” The noir haired male grew genuinely angry, feeling distressed at the possibility he wouldn't get the outcome he wanted. “Come on! Fucking say somethi-”

Like before, a cold tendril shot out. Jeff looked visibly pleased for a few moments until he frowned suddenly, glaring down at the pressure around his arm.

This wasn't at all what he'd expected.

He tilted his head back to peer up at slenderman, giving a huff before trying to throw out his free hand and land a punch to the creature’s chest. 

Instead, another tentacle wrapped itself around Jeff's wrist, both appendages hoisting the killer into the air.   
His expression morphed into one of shock, a little embarrassed as he found he really fucking liked this, too.  
Absolute horror filled him and restricted his breathing as blood rushed downwards. It made his stomach churn and his faded jeans grew tighter.

Jeff hoped to god Slenderman wouldn't notice the steadily rising erection, but knew he was stupid to think the creature would miss it. Only seconds after the event occurred, the monster went still, as though completely unsure of what to do next.

The teen expected to be dropped, and Slender would disappear, and so was resorted to a desperate cry as a third tentacle found its way to his little ‘problem’.  
The tip of the black tendril pressed downwards against the bulge before curling around it fervently, dragging out another moan from Jeff's shaky lips.

“Fuck, slendy- this is just wh-what I needed. . .”

The monster came up with no verbal response, instead looking as though he were scanning the young boy. He remained quiet even as a fourth appendage, to Jeff's delight, curled around his neck and their surroundings shifted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o o h they fuckin

The room was warm. A little too warm for comfort, admittedly, though Jeff was too distracted to really complain. The bed under him was comfy, and he practically sunk into the plush blankets that laid atop the mattress.

And from above him, Slenderman gazed down with his non-existent eyes, taking in the sight of the 13 year old. He must've looked wrecked, his flushed cheeks and hoodie riding up to reveal the pale skin of his stomach where it met the rim of his jeans.

Like before, a cold tendril slithered closer, pressing up under the male's jacket and applying some much needed attention to his warm skin. Each time the monster neared his groin, the tentacle would slide back up his stomach and leave Jeff whining with frustration.

“Fucckk, come on!” Jeff murmured, arching his hips upwards slightly to gain more friction. He was instead rewarded with a complete loss of pressure against his skin. The teen almost cried out angrily, but instead made a needy motion with his hand as to silently plead for the monster to press in closer.

Generously, Slenderman allowed one of the tentacles to lift Jeff's sweatshirt and tug the cloth off over his head. Slendy wasted no time in taking it upon himself to unbutton and slip down the male’s jeans as well. 

From under the fabric of his boxers, Jeff's boyhood pricked upwards with blatant interest. The killer felt much more exposed at this fact. Red flooded into his cheeks and ears as he looked up impatiently. It was obvious he was bothered by being the only one almost naked between the two.

Seemingly getting the hint, Slenderman stood up straight to unhook the buttons on his suit jacket. It dropped to the floor along with his tie in a small heap. Jeff allowed himself to shamelessly eye the man's arms, using one hand to reach out and coax Slendy into getting closer. Once he'd complied, Jeff pressed his lips up against the flat space where the creature's lips should've been. 

Jeff wasn't so sure how this worked as a first kiss if he didn't even have any lips to kiss, but was still pleasantly surprised by the warmth radiated from him and made do. A hand made contact with his hip, and Jeff's lips fell open slightly against Slenderman as a knee pressed upwards between his own legs. It kneaded against his erection, making his chest heave with silent moans and chopped breathing.

The friction continued for another fleeting minute, until it became too much like teasing and Slendy moved away to slip out of the rest of his clothing.

Jeff was. . to say the least, conflicted.  
While he wasn't sure what to expect from the being's anatomy, the sight of a tentacle with a bumpy texture was the last of his guesses. He eyed it with peaked interest, seeing it was already slicked up with some odd substance.

That didn't stop Slendy, however, from grabbing a handful of the teens hair and forcing him down to his knees on the floor. Jeff gave his superior’s cock a quick look over, taking in the sight of it with hesitation. It was slightly thicker than the tentacles on his back, though was the same dark black shade. The underside and top had small bumps, and at the tip, there was a tiny opening that Jeff assumed was where his. . . cum, or whatever he had, came out of.

That was to say, Jeff had no fucking idea what he was dealing with here. The part that made him the most nervous was the size. It seemed as though it could reach half way up his forearm, and if this was going inside of him, he wasn't sure how he'd be able to handle it.

Tentatively, he raised one hand to press lightly against the base, furrowing his brows slightly. The texture as a whole felt like latex, odd and foreign against the pads of his fingers. The substance covering it felt oddly like syrup and he gathered a bit on his own hand before reaching it up and licking experimentally.

It was warm, and immediately exploded in his mouth in a burst of a sweet, addicting flavour. He hummed happily before moving closer again, this time running his tongue up the rough length. A hand ran through his hair, combing his bangs back and making his pupils shift upwards to watch the tall man. Jeff continued to lick the dark flesh lightly, then raised his head a bit more to close his mouth around the tip and start to suck.

The boy had wanted to get back at the creature for teasing him earlier, but was startled by the sudden jerk and realization that Slendy's dick was now pressing back against his throat. Gagging, Jeff made an effort to move away, but grew panicked as Slenderman's hand flattened against the back of his head and held him in place.

The teen's sounds of struggle were the only things breaking the silence. His eyes looked around rapidly as though trying to figure out how to get away. The farther the tendril pressed back into his throat, the more he raked his fingernails against Slenderman's thigh. Stars danced along his vision, and he thought he was going to pass out until the length suddenly slipped out from his mouth with a slick noise.

Coughing, Jeff raised his hand to wipe the back against his lips and clear away the saliva and sweet substance. About to retort, he froze as a pressure tightened around his throat, all the while tentacles looped around his wrists and ankles to hoist the boy up onto the bed.

He laid sprawled in the center of the bed, his limbs tied down by the long black cirri. He didn't know when he'd lost his underwear, but he was far from caring as Slenderman's form moved closer. As his thighs were pulled apart, the 13 year old braced himself, head tilting back as a small pressure moved in to trace his entrance.

The mix of saliva and its own slickness helped considerably, but it didn't stop Jeff from inhaling sharply and biting his lip so hard he thought it'd begun bleeding. The stretch was almost unbearable, though he'd experienced pain beyond this and clenched his outstretched fists to help. It definitely took a moment of adjusting, but the first thrust into him had Jeff's lips falling apart in a shocked gasp. Slenderman hit his sweet spot head on with every thrust, and the teen grew concerned he wouldn't last very long. He felt mildly overwhelmed, stuffed to the brim with the man's shaft. He wished he could close his eyes due to the pure humiliation of how he must look right now. He was sure he looked ridiculous, mouth open and thighs trembling as he was pressed back with every jerk back in.

Another tentacle curled around his own flushed cock and began to stroke it's length, and a sixth made its way to the male's throat, making the young boy give a distressed moan before, to his horror, cumming.

He'd expected this all to come to a stop, and so was rudely mistaken when another hard thrust had him letting out a choked sob.

“F-hhuckk, wait-” Jeff inhaled, his hips arching upwards. “Wh-wait, wait, it- th-that's too much-”  
His request was ignored, the creature's inordinary dick only pressing up into him harder. The overstimulation sent a shudder down his spine and pushed him to try and tug his arms down from the limbs keeping them pinned into the mattress, to no avail.

By the time Jeff felt the tentacle twitch slightly, he was dizzy and moaning uncontrollably. His fingers clawed at the bedsheets and pure exhilaration flowed through his veins as the limb around his neck tightened, signalling the man's end.

Warmth filled the boy up, relaxing his nerves and allowing him to rest against the comforter. Heavy breathing racked his chest as he eyed the man above him. While Slenderman didn't have a face, Jeff still noted a tremble in his shoulders as he slipped his tentacles away, instead replacing them with a hand to Jeff's hip.

The touch was almost affectionate. The killer looked up thoughtfully at his superior, as though questioning what would come next.  
Not bothering to clean up anything, the teen pressed into the monster's side and hooked his arms around his waist. There was a moment of hesitation before a pair of long arms mirrored the action, a sigh coming from him as he tucked Jeff's now sleeping form close.


End file.
